


Tuopillinen muistoja

by Vivacious



Series: Maljoja meille [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sotadraama, kirjeitä, ripaus romantiikkaa, viskiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuoppi hänen edessään on täynnä väljähtänyttä olutta ja sodan tuomia kitkeriä muistoja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuopillinen muistoja

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci tarjosi kirjoittajalleen paljon iloa ja välillä suunnatonta tuskailua ja liikaa taustatutkimuksen tekoa kirjoitusvaiheessa(mitä ei kyllä huomaisi, sillä olen vääntänyt paljon faktoja sopimaan omiin tarkoitusperiini, varsinkin sotaan liittyen). Tämä oli myös ensimmäinen tähän ikärajaan kuuluva ficcini. Tuopillinen ei olisi syntynyt ilman suurta tukea ja kannustusta. Siispä kiitokset sensaatiolle, joka kuunteli enemmän ja vähemmän syvällisiä murheitani ja hehkutuksiani, antoi tukea ja hyväksyi ranskankielen käyttöni. Kiitos kannustuksesta, sen kohtauksen, joka nosti ikärajaa hyväksynnästä ja erään Johnin lappusen toimivuuden miettimisestä Sisiljalle. Kiitos myös Harhailijalle, jonka kärsivällisyyttä ja perseelle potkintaa ilman en olisi koskaan saanut tätä valmiiksi ja julkaisu kuntoon. 
> 
> Tuopillinen on julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran 13.8.2013. En omista hahmoja, he kuuluvat BBC:lle, ACD:lle, Moffatille ja Gatissille. Palaute tunnetusti ilahduttaa kovasti. Nauttikaa.

Ensimmäinen ihminen, jonka John tapaa palatessaan kolmen päivän lomaltaan, on Bill Murray. Murray on punapäinen ja vihreäsilmäinen vitsailija. Kysyttäessä hän kertoo olevansa yhdeksäntoista, mutta John on varma, että totuus on vallan toinen, eikä poika ole päivääkään yli kuuttatoista. Liian nuori näkemään sodan kauhut, Johnin mielessä välähtää. Hän sulkee ajatuksen nopeasti pois, taistelukentällä iällä ei ole väliä. Jos ajattelee liikaa nuoria, tulevaisuutensa hukkaan heittäviä miehiä, joutuu ainoastaan syvemmälle synkkyyden kierteeseen. Varsinkin, kun on itsekin yksi heistä. Turhan pohdinnan sijaan hän päätyy vastaamaan Murrayn leveään hymyyn.  
  
”Hei. Mitä uutta?”  
  
”Samaa vanhaa, kapu, samaa vanhaa. Mike sai eilen kirjeen Bethiltään, eikä täällä ole ketään, joka ei olisi kuullut siitä aamusta iltaan. Beth lähetti suklaata, voitko uskoa? Suklaakonvehteja. Johnson yritti ostaa niitä kolmella punnalla, muttei onnistunut. Ajattelin tehdä tarjouksen, muttei oikein olisi varaa. Haluatko heittää pari kolikkoa mukaan? Sinun kanssasi voisin jakaa.   
  
Mitähän muuta... Aivan, Scotty sai ylennyksen. Luutnantti nykyään. Mutta miten vapaasi meni?” Murray puhuu nopeaa tahtia, kädet heiluen ja silmät innosta loistaen. ”Tapasitko kauniita neitejä?”  
  
Johnin tekee mieli pudistaa päätään. Ei uutisia rintamalta, vain tietoja Stamfordin rakkauselämästä. Toisinaan Murrayn idealismi hohkaa tämän joka sanasta.     
  
”Entä jos vaikka tapasinkin?”

  
  
*

  
Kun John on taas ehtinyt kotiutua rintamalle, tapahtuu jotakin ravistavaa. Jotain, joka varautumisestakin huolimatta saa hänet kyseenalaistamaan oman itsensä ja useimmat oppimansa arvot.   
  
John Watson tappaa miehen. Osuma suoraan valtimoon, vihollissotilas vuotaa kuiviin hetkessä. Eikä John edes ajattele kahdesti. Hän tekee sen suojellakseen itseään ja potilastaan, laukaisin painuu alas refleksinomaisesti.   
  
Samana iltana hän istuu leirinuotion ääressä ja tuijottaa hämärässä tanssiviin liekkeihin. Tuli on punaista niin kuin veri on punaista, ja Johnin ajatukset kiertävät kehää kuolleen saksalaissotilaan ympärillä. Savu muistuttaa häntä miehen siniharmaista silmistä, järkytyksestä auki jääneistä ja kuolon sumentamista. Nuotion hehku värjää Johnin kädet pehmeillä punaisen ja oranssin sävyillä. Näky miltei saa hänet pesemään ihoaan, kunnes se on arka ja puhdas jynssäämisestä.  
  
John havahtuu ajatuksistaan Murrayn ja Stamfordin purskahtaessa nauruun. Billy huitoo lusikallaan, ja liekit saavat hänen hiuksensa leiskumaan entistä punaisempina. Hän näyttää nuorelta ja kipinöivältä, eikä John voi olla pohtimatta, mitä poika tekee siellä, missä jokainen valo sammuu nopeasti kuin taskulampussa. Hän kuuntelee, kuinka toiset nauravat ja valittavat annostensa pienuudesta.  _Eihän tässä keitossa ole edes mitään kunnon lihaa. Eivätkö ne ole kuulleet sanontaa ’armeija marssii vatsallaan’?_  
  
Johnin tappama mies ei enää koskaan tule syömään. Ei syömään, nukkumaan, nauramaan, suutelemaan, kävelemään... lista jatkuu loputtomiin. Oliko hänellä oikeutta riistää toiselta elämä? Hän on lääkäri ja rikkoi Hippokrateen valaa. Riisti hengen. Omaa ja potilaansa henkeä suojellakseen, kyllä, mutta siitä huolimatta.   
  
”Hei, Watson, kuunteletko sinä edes?” Anderson kysyy. John hätkähtää ja katsahtaa mieheen.   
  
”Anteeksi?”  
  
”Noin huonolla keskittymiskyvyllä ei paljoa tohtorina toimita”, Anderson naurahtaa. John puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin.   
  
”Me vain mietimme, onko jotain, jota kaipaat kovasti? Andersonin vaimo lupasi lähettää paketin kaikenlaista tarvittavaa. Tupakkaa, makeisia... kyllä sinä tiedät”, Stamford pistää väliin sovittelevasti.   
  
”Ei, en usko”, John toteaa. Pian keskustelu jatkuu ilman häntä. Stamford kuitenkin lähettää huolestuneita katseita hänen suuntaansa ja Johnin ilmoittaessa, että hän lähtee jo yöpuulle, seuraa häntä.   
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” Stamford kysyy pehmeästi, ja John hillitsee halunsa tiuskia.  
  
”Olen. Ja en ole”, John huokaa ja haroo hiuksiaan. ”Minä tapoin tänään miehen. Ensimmäiseni.”  
  
”Niin. Ja jos et olisi tappanut, olisit mahdollisesti itse kuollut.”  
  
”Ei se tee siitä jalompaa.”  
  
Mike pudistaa päätään, nostaa pyöreät lasinsa nenältään ja hieroo niiden linssejä paitansa helmaan.    
  
”Ei teekään. Mutta loppujen lopuksi John, sota ei ole jaloa. Sinun pitää päästä siitä yli, ihan niin kuin meidän muidenkin”, hän sanoo ja laittaa lasinsa taas päähänsä. ”Ja näin meidän kesken... minä olen iloinen siitä, että sinä olet yhä elossa. Onpahan edes joku muu jolle puhua kuin Anderson.”  
  
John hymyilee hieman vastahakoisesti ja Stamford virnistää.   
  
”Hyvää yötä, kapteeni.”  
  
”Öitä.”

  
  
*

  
  
On taas yksi yö, jolloin John ei saa unta. Hän pääsee sänkyyn kolmen tunnin operoinnin jälkeen. Taskukello näyttää puoli yhtä yöllä, ja John arvelee olleensa valveilla lähemmäs kaksi vuorokautta, mutta jännitys hänen vartalossaan ei siitä huolimatta suostu katoamaan. Hänen kätensä tärisevät adrenaliinin haihtuessa, ja hän tuntee tykytyksen ohimoillaan. Lakanat menevät ruttuun pyörimisestä.  
  
Teltan ulkopuolelta kuuluu askelia, jostain kauempaa kaikuu yhä tulituksen ääniä. Sota ei nuku, sotilaat vain. Eivätkä nähtävästi kaikki heistäkään.   
  
John ei ole varma siitä, milloin hän viimeksi nukkui täysin levollisesti. Ei, on sittenkin. Sinä iltana, kun hän hautasi kasvonsa tummiin kiharoihin ja hengitti syvään niskan myskistä tuoksua. Silloin hän oli nukahtanut kevyesti, tasaiset hengenvedot vieressä olivat kuljettaneet hänet uneen. John puree huultaan miettiessään, kuinka paljon hän antaisi, jos vain pääsisi takaisin siihen iltaan. Hän näkee yhä kirkkaasti silmissään pienen, sekaisen makuuhuoneen. Allaan jäntevän vartalon, kuunvaloa hohkaavan ihon.   
  
John kuvittelee sormiensa ympärille tummat kiharat. Ne, joihin hänen kätensä eksyivät täyteläisten huulien peittäessä hänen omansa. Kenttäsängyn kuhmuraisten jousien sijaan hänen allaan on parisänky pehmeillä, valkoisilla lakanoilla. Hoikat sormet juoksevat pitkin hänen selkäänsä, kulkevat aivan alas, pakaroille asti. Ne vetävät hänet tiukasti kiinni lämpimään vartaloon. Tumma ääni mumisee hänen korvaansa. ” _Ranskalaiset kutsuvat sitä pieneksi kuolemaksi. Kiehtovaa, eikö? Minä aion tappaa sinut..._ ”  
  
John tuntee hengityksensä kiihtyvän. Hän kuljettaa kättään alas pitkin vatsaansa, levittää sormensa alushousujensa päälle. Pieni henkäys pakenee hänen huuliltaan hänen lisätessään painetta kovettuvan kalunsa ylle. John puraisee alahuultaan. Hän näkee suljettujen silmäluomiensa takaa vinon hymyn, katseen, joka loisti vihreää ja hopeisia kipinöitä Sherlockin nojauduttua näykkimään hänen solisluutaan.   
  
” _Mitä alaisesi ajattelisivat, kapteeni, jos he tietäisivät kuka jätti nämä merkit ihollesi_?”   
  
Vastaukseksi John oli painanut huulensa pitkälle kaulalle ja varmistanut, että valkea iho muuttui punertavaksi hänen hampaidensa alla. Sherlockin voihkaus oli värissyt hänen ihonsa lävitse, vallannut jokaisen solun.  
  
John puristaa kaluaan toisella kädellään, toinen kulkee kahdeksikkoa alavatsalta nännien ympärille. Hän kuvittelee kätensä tilalle hoikat sormet. ” _John_ ”, Sherlockin tukahtunut ähkäisy soi hänen korvissaan. Hän muistaa suudelmista punoittavat huulet, kapean lantion, joka työntyi hänen omaansa vasten uudestaan ja uudestaan. Johnin sormet alushousujen alla pumppaavat kiihtyvää tahtia. ”Ah.”  
  
Sherlockin selkä muuttuu hänen muistoissaan riemukaareksi. Vielä vähän. ” _Ah, John_!”  
  
Johnin silmät rävähtävät auki, ja hän painaa nyrkkinsä suuhunsa, jottei kukaan kuulisi hänen voihkettaan. John pyyhkii tärisevän kätensä lakanoihin. Hiljalleen hän rentoutuu, nukahtaa. Vain neljän tunnin kuluttua hänet herätetään uuden potilaan vuoksi. 

  
*

  
  
Ensimmäistä kertaa seuraavat useat haaveilut. Sherlock muuttuu hänen pakopaikakseen. Muistot kultaantuvat ja mieli kehittää yhä uusia pohdintoja miehestä, johon se ei kunnolla ehtinyt tutustua. Jos Sherlockilla ei olisi ollut pilleripurkkiaan, mitä hän olisi mahtanut ajatella sodan todellisuudesta? Olisivatko hänen kätensä tärisseet ensimmäisen osuman jälkeen? Entä mitä mieltä hän olisi ollut purkkipavuista ja niiden kanssa tarjottavasta sitkeästä lihasta?  
  
John pohtii, kuinka on sääli että hän tuskin tulee enää koskaan näkemään miestä, joka oli kielletyllä kosketuksellaan ja tarkkaavaisella katseellaan saanut Johnin unohtamaan hetkeksi koko sodan. Hän toivoo, että voisi kertoa kuulumisensa Sherlockille Harrietin sijaan. Hän uskoo, että tämän vastauksista saisi jopa lohtua, ei vain lisää huolta. Lopulta John nousee, poimii nahkakantisen muistivihkonsa hetken mielijohteesta. Hän repäisee irti sivun ja alkaa kirjoittaa.  
  
 _Rakas Sherlock, näin tänään_...

  
*

  
  
John muistaa isänsä, joka saapui etulinjalta kotiin vakavailmeisenä. Joka ei puhunut viittä sanaa enempää koko lyhyenä elinaikanaan sodan jälkeen. ( _Kyllä, ei, helvetti, ole hiljaa!_ ) Nyt John ymmärtää, miksi hän halusi vaieta. Joitakin tuskia ei vain pysty kuvailemaan. Jotkin kasvot vain piirtyvät liian selvästi mieleen, jotta niiden katoamisen voisi ymmärtää.   
  
Nyt hän ymmärtää, sillä hänelle kaikista tutuimmat kasvot ovat pirstaloituneet pommi-iskun voimasta. Hänen siskonsa ei ehtinyt tarpeeksi ajoissa suojaan metrotunneliin.  
  
Harry, jonka hiukset John aikoinaan letitti kahdelle saparolle vakain käsin, on kuollut. Harriet, joka kuiski Johnin korvaan juoruja illallispöydässä ja jonka John opetti tekemään hattuja sanomalehdistä, on kuollut. Mutta niin on myös se Harry, joka tuijotti orpona lasin pohjaan etsien sieltä jotain, vastauksia kenties. Se, jonka katse oli samea ja särkynyt, ja joka oli aina ilkeä jopa tärisevällä käsialalla kirjoitetuissa kirjeissään. John ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Mitä  _tuntea_.  
  
Jokin osa häntä itseään irtoaa ja eksyy keskelle miinakenttää. Se osuu siellä maahan ja räjähtää miljooniksi palasiksi, joita ei enää koskaan voida liimata yhteen. Jälkeen jää pieni tyhjä rako, joka tulee arpeutumaan rumaksi ja repaleiseksi. John tuntee jo etukäteen haamukivun rinnassaan.   
  
” _Olen pahoillani, John, niin pahoillani_ ”, Harrietin ystävätär Clara nyyhkyttää langan toisessa päässä. John hengittää syvään, nielee nyyhkäisyn.  
  
”Kiitos, Clara”, hän mumisee ja, koska ei jaksa enää hyvästellä ketään toista sinä päivänä, sulkee luurin.   
  


*

  
  
Lontoon ilma kirvelee keuhkoja. John ei saa tarpeeksi happea. On kuin kävelisi vastavirtaan veden alla, hän tuntee raskaan vallin edessään. Jokainen askel vaatii ponnistuksen. Hän muistaa menneen illan, sen unen aikaa sitten, kun hänen askeleensa tuntuivat keveiltä toisten, pidempien rinnalla.   
  
Sinä iltana hän oli etsinyt ainoastaan yhtä asiaa. Unohdusta. Nyt John janoaa sitä jälleen, ja kenties siksi hänen jalkansa kuljettavat hänet hieman nuhjuiseen pubiin. Siihen samaan, josta hänet löysi mies, jolla oli silmissään virvatulia ja kielellään hunajaa. Eikä John voi olla toivomatta...   
  
Hän tilaa tuopin olutta ja menee istumaan hieman syrjemmälle. John on aivan liian tietoinen hautajaisvaatteistaan ja synkästä ilmeestään. Tänä iltana kauniit, yksinäiset olennot eivät tule juttelemaan hänen kanssaan. Katselevat vain syrjäsilmällä säälien. Tänä iltana hän aikoo murtua, upota juomaansa, ja hän aikoo tehdä niin aivan yksin. Paitsi jos. Paitsi jos hän kohtaa elävän muiston. Silloin hän on valmis jakamaan murheensa.   
  
Johnin silmät kiertävät ympäri pubin kuhinaa, pysähtyvät hetkeksi naiseen, jonka kullanvaaleat, olkapäille leikatut hiukset muistuttavat häntä Harrystä. Hän katsoo, kuinka tämä pyyhkäisee harhailevan suortuvan korvansa taakse, ja tuntee suunsa kuivuvan. ” _Tiedätkö, miksi minä en pidä sinusta enää Johnny? Sinä jätit minut yksin, muttet siltikään jätä rauhaan! Minä juon, jos minä haluan. Älä puutu tähän._ ” Harrietin sanat kaikuvat hänen päässään, ja olut maistuu väljähtyneeltä hänen suussaan. Viimeiset sanat, jotka he vaihtoivat muutoin kuin kirjeitse. John hieroo nenänvarttaan, taistelee uupumusta vastaan. Hän kulauttaa tuoppinsa tyhjäksi, tilaa toisen. 

  
*

  
  
Johnin istuttua samassa, kovassa tuolissa muutaman oluen ja selän jumittumisen ajan tapahtuu ihme. Pieni sellainen, kenties enemmänkin sattuma. Ovesta astuu sisään tuttu hahmo, joka saa Johnin sumuisen katseen tarkentumaan.  
  
Sherlock ei näytä päivääkään vanhemmalta nojatessaan vasten tiskiä mustassa takissaan. Silmät hohtavat yhä houkuttelevasti. Sodan jäljet näkyvät ainoastaan karisseissa kiloissa, jo ennestään terävien poskipäiden pingottumisena.   
  
John on aikeissa nousta ylös. Hän ei ole uskoa onneaan. Sitten, äkkiä kaikki kääntyy nurin ja John pysähtyy, jää istumaan epämukavaan puutuoliin. Sherlock nimittäin saa seuraa.   
  
Nuori vaaleakutrinen mies hymyilee Sherlockille, suutelee tätä molemmille poskille. Ranskalainen, John toteaa. Hän nielaisee kurkkuunsa kohoavan palasen Sherlockin palauttaessa suudelmat täydellisen synkronoidusti toisen poskille. Nuorukainen kumartuu eteenpäin, kuiskaa jotakin Sherlockin korvaan. Sitten hän kääntyy tiskiä kohti ja tekee tilauksen. John ei voi kääntää katsettaan Sherlockin ristiselällä lepäävästä kädestä. Mustasukkaisuus saa hänen sormenpäänsä kihelmöimään. Nainen tiskin takana kaivaa esiin pullon ja kaataa kaksi lasia juomaa, joka...  _Ei_.   
  
Seuralainen kohottaa viskilasiaan kohti Sherlockia, joka pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta kilauttaa oman lasinsa sitä vasten. John nousee ylös tuolistaan. Hän tietää,  _tietää_ , ettei hän voi moittia Sherlockia siitä ettei tämä ole yksin. Lupauksia ei ollut vaihdettu, Sherlock on vapaa mies. Se kirvelee silti.  
  
Noustuaan ylös John lähtee kävelemään kohti ulko-ovea. Hänen oluensa oli ollut huonolaatuista joka tapauksessa.  _Tässä paikassa puolet juomista on vettä. Ja sinä vain pahennat asiaa jääpaloilla_. John tuntee vatsassaan kiertävän. Hän yrittää astella baaritiskin ohitse niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Siten hänen tulee olla helpompi unohtaa; kauniit silmät, tekemättömät lupaukset. Enää muutama askel, sitten hän pääsee turvallisesti ulos, uutta juomapaikkaa etsimään.  
  
”John! John Watson!” Tuttu, tumma ääni huudahtaa, ja John puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Tätä hän ei kaivannut. Ei ollenkaan, ei varsinkaan tänään. John kääntyy ympäri, kohtaa kaksi silmäparia. Niistä toisen katse on utelias ja vihreä silmälasien takana, toisen taas intensiivinen ja turhan paljon muistoja herättävä.   
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
”John, tämä on Victor Trevor. Je vous presenté le capitaine John Watson”, Sherlock tekee esittelyt puolin ja toisin. On outoa vihdoin kuulla ääni, josta uneksi monena yönä. Vielä oudompaa kuulla se lausumassa sanoja vieraalla kielellä. Kielellä, jota John ei tiennyt tämän puhuvan.  _Et tiedä hänestä paljoa muutakaan._  John etsii katseellaan merkkiä siitä, että tapaaminen merkitsee Sherlockille jotakin. Siitä, että tämä muistaisi kaukaisesta illasta muutakin kuin Johnin nimen.  
  
“Enchanté, John”, Victor hyrisee. ”Ça va?”  
  
John nyökkää hiljaa vastaukseksi mutta väistää miehen silmiä, ei palauta hymyä. Sherlockin katse kaivertaa reikiä hänen ihonsa teräskuoreen. Se saa Johnin suoristamaan selkäänsä entisestään.   
  
”Olet tummassa puvussa, joka on hieman liian suuri itsellesi ja parin vuoden takaista mallia. Voisi olla omasi, ihmiset laihtuvat sodan aikana. Hartiat istuvat kuitenkin liian huonosti ja lahkeet ovat aavistuksen liian pitkät. Jos ne olisivat lyhyet, olisit vain kasvanut pituutta. Lyhentyä et kuitenkaan voi. Lainapuku siis, nopeasti hankittu. Mitä varten tarvitsit pikaisesti mustan puvun? Looginen vaihtoehto tällaisena aikana ovat hautajaiset. Joku lähisukulainen, muuten et olisi saanut vapaata tehtävistäsi. Kenties sisaresi, josta puhuimme aiemmin. Ah, kyllä, ilmeesi kertoo sen”, Sherlock päättelee luodinnopeasti. Väläyttää tyytyväisen hymyn ja avaa suunsa jatkaakseen.  
  
”Kaikki oikein”, John toteaa vaimeasti, keskeyttää toisen.  _Ei enää enempää_. Hän astuu askeleen taaksepäin. Sherlockin silmissä välähtää hämmennys, loukkaantuminen. John välttää niiden katsetta. ”Minun täytyy mennä. Hyvää illanjatkoa.”

  
*

  
  
Junassa matkalla takaisin John kirjoittaa kirjeen tärisevin käsin. Päätä jomottaa yhä väljähtyneiden tuopillisten ja kitkerien muistojen jäljiltä. Sanat eivät tahdo muotoutua ja hän yliviivaa lauseen, kaksi. Lyijykynä painaa liian kovaa paperille, joka rutistuu lopulta housujen taskuun.  
  
Suuttumus vaihtuu väsymykseksi puolimatkaan mennessä. Niinpä John tuijottaa apaattisesti ikkunassa vilistävää maisemaa ja antaa viimein silmiensä painua kiinni. Perillä herätessään hän ei osaa sanoa, näkikö hän painajaisia vai ei.   
  
Hänen ensimmäinen tehtävänsä leirissä on kaivella miehen kyljestä kranaatin sirpaleita. Hänen kätensä nyppivät irti metallia lihasta, kenties hieman normaalia varomattomammin. Meteli, mustasukkainen kuiske pään sisällä hiljentyy, jää potilaan voihkeen alle. 

  
*

  
”Murray!” John juoksee kumarassa keskelle tulisadetta, kyykistyy pojan viereen. Vihreät silmät ovat kauhusta ammollaan. Ne täyttyvät ääriään myötä kyyneleistä, jotka raidoittavat pölyiset kasvot.   
  
”Apua”, Murray muodostaa huulillaan. John painaa kätensä tiukasti vasten tämän reittä, tuntee lämpimän veren tahmaavan sormensa. John etsii katseellaan jotakuta, joka auttaisi häntä raahaamaan Murrayn pois, turvaan, mutta kaaoksen keskeltä on vaikeaa erottaa, ketkä ovat omia ja ketkä eivät. Hän kaivaa laukustaan esiin sideharsoa, solmii sen tiukasti valuvan haavan yläpuolelle. Valkoinen tahrautuu punaisella, ja Murray tärisee hänen alapuolellaan.  _Äiti_ , John lukee tämän huulilta. Hän kiroaa ja asettaa pojan käsivarren hartialleen.  
  
”Pidä kiinni, onko selvä?” John huutaa yli laukausten, ja Murrayn alahuuli vapisee. ”Se on käsky, alokas”, hän painottaa ja saa vastaukseksi nyökkäyksen. Sitten hän ponnistautuu ylös, nostaa pojan mukanaan. Murray ei paina juuri mitään.  
  
Murrayn kasvot muuttuvat aina vain kalpeammiksi heidän edetessään. On mahdotonta tukahduttaa verenvuotoa juostessa, John yrittää silti parhaansa mukaan.  
  
Murray haukkoo henkeä Johnin korvan juurella. Jostain syystä tämän kivusta kertovat ynähdykset kuulostavat paljon ympäristön huutoja ja pamauksia kovemmilta. John kantaa poikaa kauemmas vaarasta niin nopeasti kuin pääsee.   
  
”Minä en... minä en hal-halua kuolla”, Murray voihkii, ja John puree huultaan, jottei sanoisi jotain sopimatonta, kuten ”sitten sinun ei olisi pitänyt valehdella ikääsi”.   
  
”Et sinä kuole Billy”, hän vakuuttaa (valehtelee) sen sijaan. ”Sinä selviät, kuuletko.”   
  
John yrittää olla muistelematta kaikkea oppimaansa siitä, kuinka nopeasti ihminen vuotaa kuiviin. Sideharso Murrayn jalan ympärillä on kuorruttunut rusehtavalla punaisella. Pojan kasvot ovat valkeat likakerroksen alla. Viimein John näkee tutun hahmon kaaoksen keskellä. Hän huutaa ”Stamford!” ja Mike lähtee juoksemaan heitä kohti kivääri kädessään. Kun tämä on metrien päässä, kaikki pysähtyy.   
  
Tulee...  _Kipu, valkoinen, terävä kipu_. John tippuu polvilleen, hänen otteensa Murraysta herkeää.  Hänen näkökenttänsä laidoilla on mustaa. John kohottaa oikean kätensä vasemmalle olalleen. Se palaa hänen kasvojensa eteen verisenä. Joku huutaa. Johnilta menee hetken aikaa ennen kuin hän tajuaa sen jonkun olevan hän itse.   
  
”Hyvä Jumala, anna minun elää”, John kuiskaa. Hänen silmäluomensa tuntuvat raskailta. Maa hänen allaan on mutaista, ja hänestä tuntuu kuin hän vajoaisi aina vain alemmas. Aika pysähtyy, John kelluu kivussa.  
  
Stamford saapuu jonkun toisen kanssa (Knightin? Kasvot ovat sumeita). John yrittää viittoa heitä kohti Murrayta. Hiljalleen kaikki hämärtyy; jäljelle jäävät liha, luoti ja kaikenpolttava kipu.  
  
” _John!_ ”

  
  
*

  
  
”Herra Sherlock Holmes?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
“Minä olen korpraali Michael Stamford. Tulin toimittamaan uutiset kapteeni John Watsonin haavoittumisesta.”  
  
Sherlock säpsähtää, ja sotilas hänen edessään kohottaa silmälasejaan pitkin nenänvarttaan.  
  
”Et ole sukua, eikä minun pitäisi oikeastaan tuoda sinulle näitä uutisia. Mutta... minä katson olevani Johnin ystävä.  Hänen tilansa on kriittinen. En ole päässyt katsomaan häntä, mutta niin hoitaja sanoi. En tiedä, mikä yhteys teidän välillänne on, mutta vaikka John ei puhunutkaan sinusta, ei hän myöskään unohtanut sinua. Siispä... no, voi olla että olen väärässä, mutta. Minä uskon, että hän tahtoisi sinun saavan nämä. Ne ovat kaikki osoitettu sinulle.”  
  
Sherlock vastaanottaa nipun kirjeitä mykkänä.   
  
”Minun pitää lähteä. Kihlattuni odottaa, me olemme Bethin kanssa menossa lounaalle. Hetkinen...” Stamford kaivaa taskustaan muistilehtiön, repäisee irti yhden sivun. ”Tässä on sairaalan osoite. Kaiken varalta. Näkemiin, herra Holmes.”

  
  
_Rakas Sherlock,  
  
Tapoin tänään miehen. Hänen verensä roiskui kasvoilleni. En saa pestyä sitä pois.   
  
  
Sherlock,  
  
sain tänään kirjeen Harrietilta. Hän ei lähettänyt suklaata.  ~~Tai mitään muutakaan.~~  
  
Suunnittelemme Murrayn kanssa Stamfordin tyttöystävän viettelemistä.  
  
Uskon, että sinä lähettäisit minulle konvehteja.  
  
Mitä sinulle kuuluu?  
  
  
Rakas Sherlock,  
  
En saa unta. Sitä kuvittelisi, että jopa saksalaisten pitää nukkua joskus.   
  
Tulituksesta päätellen niin ei ole.   
  
Kaipaan Lontoota ja omaa sänkyäni.  ~~Kaipaan sinua.~~  Kun sota on ohi, aion nukkua viikon verran.  
  
Minua kutsutaan, täy  
  
  
Hei, Sherlock,  
  
Bill Murray kuvittelee, että minulla on mielitietty. Hän uskoo, että tapasin lomallani hurmaavan vaaleaverikön, joka   
  
saapuu tänne yhdeksän kuukauden päästä nyytti sylissään. En kertonut, että pidän enemmän bruneteista.   
  
  
Rakas Sherlock,  
  
Näin tänään sotilaan, jonka kiharat muistuttivat sinusta. Tahtoisin nähdä sinut uudelleen.   
  
Se on hassua, eikö vain? Enhän minä edes tunne sinua.  
  
Välillä toivon, etten olisi lähtenyt niin nopeasti.   
  
  
  
Joskus ajattelen lähettäväni sinulle nämä kirjeet. Vastaisitko?  
  
  
Sherlock,  
  
En odottanut sitä.   
  
Oliko muitakin kuin me kaksi? Kuinka monta?  ~~Joitko kaikkien kanssa viskiä?~~  
  
En tiedä, mitä odotin. Se sattuu silti. Tahdoin repiä hänen kätensä irti.   
  
 ~~Tahdoin satuttaa sinua~~  
  
Minä luulen, että r  
  
  
Rakas Sherlock,  
  
tulin juuri takaisin telttaani. Jouduin amputoimaan erään miehen jalan.   
  
Luojan kiitos uudesta morfiinilähetyksestä, joka saapui eilen. En tiedä, miten olisimme  
  
pärjänneet ilman.  
  
Korvani soivat vieläkin hänen huudoistaan ja sahan narskeesta luuta vasten.   
  
Hän selviää ja pääsee kotiin. Se tekee minut tyytyväiseksi.   
  
En koskaan kysynyt, miksi sinulla on kallo takanreunalla. Kenelle se kuului?  
  
  
Rakas Sherlock,  
  
Mikä on sinun lempiruokasi? Minä tappaisin pihvistä. Sellaisesta, joka on kypsennetty niin,   
  
että se on juuri sopivan murea ja pinnastaan ruskea. Sellaisesta, jonka kanssa sopivat  
  
täydellisesti kultakuoriset perunat ja muhkea hiivaleipä. En ole syönyt muuta leipää  
  
kuin hapankorppuja aikoihin. Juuri nyt kunnon ateria maistuisi paremmalta kuin  
  
yksikään suukko.   
  
No, kumpaakaan en tällä hetkellä saa.  _

  
  
Kirjeet rutistuvat solakoiden sormien otteessa. Ne lentävät kohti olohuoneen nurkkaa vain tullakseen hetken päästä poimituksi uudestaan. Sormet silittävät hellästi pois rypyt papereista, juoksevat yli musteensinisten sanojen. Päätös tapahtuu sekunninmurto-osassa, impulsiivisesti.  
  
”Rouva Hudson! Minä menen ulos.”


End file.
